


Не было бы счастья

by Sharleneveta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharleneveta/pseuds/Sharleneveta
Summary: В Гарри вселился Волан-де-Морт. Наверное... А может Поттер просто сошел с ума. До такой степени, что заглянул в камеру Драко Малфоя.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	Не было бы счастья

Белый вокзал Кингс Кросс и удаляющаяся спина Дамблдора…

\- Профессор, что мне делать теперь? – спросил Гарри, но директор уже не слышал его. 

За спиной раздалось странное шебуршание. Гарри Поттер резко обернулся.

Под лавочкой двигалось существо, олицетворявшее, как сказал профессор, его внутреннего Волан-де-Морта. Гарри знал что обращать внимание на существо нет смысла. Надо искать выход отсюда. 

Вообразить поезд, который отвезет его обратно к друзьям… 

Но любопытство, удивительно сильное, такое которого Гарри не испытывал никогда, удивительно неуместное сейчас когда его ждали и нуждались в нем, заставило его заглянуть под самое сиденье лавки. 

Жутковатое существо, осталось почти таким же, каким он видел его в последний раз - жутким, сморщенным, с содранной кожей. Но теперь оно корчилось явно не от боли.Еще через секунду Гарри понял, что в содроганиях странного существа теперь можно было узнать смех. 

Окончательно недоумевая Поттер собирался уже подняться, как вдруг встретился с мини-Волан-де-Мортом взглядом.

\- Гарри! – сказало вдруг он, сквозь смех, хриплый и жутковатый. – Ты думаешь, что избавился от меня? Я всегда буду в тебе, Гарри… 

Ощутив пронзившую его волу леденящего ужаса, а может и чего-то еще Гарри Поттер очнулся на руках у Хагрида. 

С тех пор он не мог забыть эти слова Волан-де-Морта.

Особенно потому, что раз за разом стал совершать странные поступки. Однажды, когда героя волшебного мира обняла Джинни, он внезапно для себя расхохотался ледяным смехом, что видимо и поставило точку в их и так расшатавшихся отношениях.

В другой раз Гарри натравил Клыка на новоиспеченного министра магии, когда тот снизошел до поиска «великого героя» в хижине Хагрида. Наблюдая как Клык, почему то сразу подчинившийся ему кусает кричащего министра, Гарри получал невероятное удовольствие, так и не поняв потом, что же его так порадовало. 

И вот сейчас, шаг за шагом продвигаясь по коридору между камер Азкабана, он также не мог понять, зачем идет в камеру своего бывшего сокурсника.

Драко Малфоя осудили на 10 лет. 10 лет Азкабана, за пособничество пожирателям и истязание маглов. 

После войны семья Малфоев разорилась, Люциус так и вовсе получил огромный срок. Нарцисса же, насколько знал Гарри обнищала настолько, что вынуждена была занимать денег у дальних родственников. 

И не то, чтобы ему было ее жаль. Ему вообще не было никакого дела до семьи Малфоев, даже не смотря на наказания, ухитрившихся, по мнению самого Гарри, выйти сухими из воды. 

Что-то иное вело его к этой камере, ноги шли сами, не взирая на нежелание видеть врага, запечатавшееся со школьных лет в его сознании. Игнорируя усталость, после тяжелого трудового дня мракоборца…

И игнорируя здравый смысл. Прямо как с Клыком, или Джинни.

Драко Малфой сидел на полу своей серой, узенькой камеры, насколько позволяла стена вытянув ноги, и устремив взгляд на противоположную стену. На звук шагов Драко даже не обернулся.

Возможно, подумал вдруг Гарри, это был уже какой-то другой Малфой, больше похожий на своего отца, нежели на человека, которого Гарри знал в школе. 

А может, Малфой уже стал жертвой собственных демонов.Насколько Гарри знал, срок проведенный Малфоем в Азкабане приближался к одному году.

\- Зачем ты пришел, Поттер? 

От неожиданности, Гарри вздрогнул.

\- Я могу приходить куда захочу. 

\- Вот как. – Драко кисло улыбнулся.

\- Право главы экстренного отряда мракоборцев.

Недолгое молчание казалось, лишь выжидало бури.

\- Спрошу по другому, – Драко перевел на него скучающий взгляд. – Что привело тебя сюда, Поттер? 

В это раз он выделил «Поттер» с уже давно знакомой Гарри интонацией. В самом Драко было сейчас что-то жуткое. С каждой минутой Гарри уверялся, что тот вел себя словно в трансе.

И тут Гарри внезапно вставило. Хотя вставило, в общем-то, грубое слово. Но как еще назвать тот момент, когда Гарри Поттер моментально достал полученный им ключ от камеры (когда интересно он его получил и как его вообще ему дали?) приставил его к двери, быстро отпер дверь и набросился на Малфоя, приперев его к стенке, и направив на горло Драко волшебную палочку?! 

Тот надо сказать быстро вышел из транса, теперь в глазах его читался ужас. Гарри и сам был в шоке, когда он наскоро расстегнул Малфою брюки, и просунул туда руку чувствую пока еще безучастную но несомненно реагирующую на прикосновения плоть. Губы Гарри Поттера впились в жилку на шее Драко. 

С силой он надавил палочкой на горло жертвы. 

\- Помогите!- завопил Драко, видимо совершенно очнувшись. – По... Поттер! Что ты творишь?! Ааа!

Всех оставшихся сил истощенного Азкабаном узника хватало видимо только на то, чтобы орать во всю глотку.

Гарри-в-трансе саркастически усмехнулся. 

\- Не кричи, – нежно шепнул он на ухо Драко – Ты же не хочешь чтобы дементоры выпили из тебя последние силы? Они крики любят.

Сейчас он обезумел куда хуже двух предыдущих раз, желая буквально разорвать Малфоя, брать его грубо на этом полу, не считаясь с желаниями последнего даже в самых мимолетных мыслях. Как странно…

\- Хватит… - умоляюще отвечал ему Драко, - не хуже Гарри чувствую, что плоть его, под влиянием резких движений начинает набухать. – Поттер, почему ты не хочешь сходить с ума в другом месте?

\- Я не выбираю где мне сходить с ума.

Рванув брюки Малфоя с невероятной для себя силой, он практически уничтожил их, бросил Драко на пол и… Словно очнулся.

Перед глазами Гарри встала почти невероятная картина.

Перед ним, на полу грязной тюремной камеры распластался Малфой, еще пару минут назад совершенно бессильный, но теперь похоже уже готовый к акту садизма, ежели тот последует. На лице его отражалась нервная усмешка, но было там и какое-то обреченное равнодушие. 

Гарри почувствовал ужас. 

\- Слушай… Эээ… Ма… Драко… - Он не решился даже назвать узника «Малфоем» и понятие не имел что говорить в такой ситуации. Рот его, казалось, сам собой произносил эти бессмысленные слова, едва пробиваясь через глубокий шок хозяина. – Не знаю как я…

С видимым усилием сев, Малфой словно устало закрыл лицо ладонью.

\- В тебе говорит Темный Лорд, Поттер.

\- Волан-де-Морт?

\- Не произноси его имя!

\- Волан-де-Морт. 

Драко скорчил ему рожу. 

\- Ты так и будешь стоять? – спросил он вдруг с какой-то довольно неподходящей интонацией. 

\- Да. – ответил Гарри ничего не понимая. – Я хочу прийти в себя. Чтобы это не повторилось снова.

\- Ты, Поттер значит из серии «поматросил и бросил». Не думай, что можешь поступать со мной как со своей грязнокровкой.

Малфой встал. Почему-то, нисколько не смущаясь того, что Гарри мог наблюдать все то, что раньше скрывали серые брюки и пошел прямо на встречу неудавшемуся насильнику. 

Гарри сделал неуверенный сделал назад.

\- Не подходи ко мне… Это опасно, Малфой – с возмущением он наблюдал как Малфой приближался все ближе и обнаглел даже вконец до того, что приложил ему ко рту палец!

Внезапно для себя Гарри обдало возбуждением и (о ужас!) он снова почувствовал приступ. 

\- Куда уж опасней-то? – Малфой лениво потянулся и заглянул ему в глаза. - Ну что Поттер, раз уж ты пришел, то давай уже… 

Гарри накрыло снова. 

\- Хочешь, чтобы я оттрахал тебя, Малфой. – прошептал он резким движением переворачивая аристократа и впиваясь ему в шею, оставляя грубую отметину. – Так я это сделаю. Но не говори, что ты этого не просил!

В глазах Драко блеснул жадный огонек, но уже через секунду они закрылись, а с губ сорвался почти жалобный стон. 

Гарри двинул рукой еще резче, опуская руку вниз и растягивая анус. Второй рукой он залез Малфою под рубашку. 

Он сейчас был словно не он. 

Но Малфой то вроде бы был собой. Ничто не мешало ему сопротивляться и кричать, когда Гарри жестко брал его уже в третий раз, в порыве садистского удовольствия, несколько раз вытаскивая член.

Но если Малфой и кричал, то это были какие-то другие крики. 

Такие, которые заставляли садисткую, странную субличность Гарри удовлетворенно, и с некоторым умилением улыбаться. 

Еще одно движение внутри Малфоя и еще, темп нарастает, совершенно потеряв голову он шепчет Малфою на ухо. 

\- Успокойся малыш, расслабься. 

\- И что… тогда… будет?

Гарри улыбается, на пару минут замедляясь и опускаю руку по животу Малфоя. Разве это нужно говорить?

Поддавшись нежному настроению, Малфой внезапно повернул голову, закрыв глаза и уткнувшись лицом в грудь Поттера. 

И это правда случилось. Он кончил. Гарри. Или Малфой. Или они оба.

Или случился кошмар. 

\- А знаешь, я ведь всегда любил тебя Поттер. – прошептал Драко довольно отстраненно, сидя на каменном полу.

\- Что? – Гарри едва пришел в себя снова. Никогда еще с ним не случалось два приступа сразу. Он сейчас взвешивал, насколько испортит свою жизнь, если придет в Святого Мунго добровольно. 

\- Заходи еще.


End file.
